החזק שורד
by michal-g
Summary: מישל, ילדת רחוב עם חיים מסובכים. הדבר האחרון שהיא צריכה זה לסבך את החיים שלה עוד יותר, חבל רק שאף אחד לא שאל אותה. תכירו את מישל, האחות החדשה ביותר במשפחת קאלן.
1. Chapter 1

היי כולם, קוראים לי מיכל. אני לא אתנצל על הסיפור, גם אם הוא לא מדהים. אני לא אתרץ ואספר לכם שזה הפיק הראשון שלי, ואני לא אגיד לכם לא לקטול אותי. אני רק מבקשת תגובות, אם קראתם והקדשתם לסיפור שלי כמה דקות אני רק אבקש שתקדישו לו עוד חצי שניה מזמנכם ותוסיפו תגובה. טובה או רעה. הזכויות על עולם הדימדומים לא שייכות לי, וגם לא כל הדמויות הלקוחות משם. הדמות מישל גריי היא 100% שלי. תהנו!

_תכירו את מישל, המועמדת המושלמת להיות ערפדה. היא חיה ברחוב, עבר בעייתי ואין בעולם אף אחד שיחפש אחריה. היא בת שש עשרה ושלושה חודשים כשהיצור מגיעה אליה. היא נמוכה, אך היא יכולה להיראות בוגרת מאד (בעזרת זוג עקבים וקצת איפור) וקארלייל טוען שזה יתרון, שבזכותה הם יוכלו להישאר באותו מקום הרבה זמן._

_אז תכירו את מישל, האחות החדשה ביותר במשפחת קאלן_

* * *

**פרק ****1**

ירדתי מקרון המסע של הרכבת בקפיצה קלה. הבחור הזר והמבוגר שהתגנב איתי לרכבת איחל לי בהצלחה והמשיך עוד כמה תחנות הלאה. סביר להניח שלא אראה אותו יותר בחיי, אך הוא היה איש שיחה מעניין (ושותף נחמד למשחקי קלפים) לאורך הנסיעה הזאת. כמובן שאת שמו לא ידעתי והאמת היא שגם לא התעניינתי. זה חלק מהעניין כשאתה גר ברחוב, אתה לא מפתח קשרים, אתה ממשיך לנוע ולא נשאר במקום אחד הרבה זמן. קוראים לי מישל גריי, אך מעטים האנשים שיודעים זאת כיום. לא שזה מעניין מישהו.

אני בת שש עשרה שגידלה את עצמה מאז גיל תשע. זה היה הגיל שבו עזבתי את האב האומן השיכור והאלים שלי ואשתו הסמרטוטית, לאחר ששכנעתי את עצמי שאפילו ברחוב הזר יהיה לי יותר טוב. בסך הכל ביליתי איתם שנה. שנה אחת נוראית. כשהייתי בת שמונה המכונית בת חמש המקומות שלנו, שבא נסעו ששת חברי המשפחה שלי, עפה מהגשר. אבא הנהג, אמא לידו, אחי בן הארבע עשרה, אחותי בת השנתיים שישבה בכיסא המיוחד שלה בינו לבין אחותי (בת השבע עשרה) שאליה ישבתי אני (כשהיא חגורה ואני עליה), כולם נהרגו. טבעו. כשאבא איבד שליטה, אחותי זריזת התפיסה פתחה את הדלת והעיפה אותי באגרסיביות מחוץ למכונית. היא הצילה את חיי.

אני זוכרת את הטעם הזה שהיה לי בפה, מן ערבוב מלוח של דם, דמעות ואפר מהכביש. אני זוכרת שלא הבנתי מה קרה אבל כאשר שמעתי את קול המכונית הפוגעת במים שניות ספורות אחר כך, שניות שנראות לי עד היום כזמן כה רב, הבנתי שמשהו רע קרה. אני לא חושבת שהבנה היא המילה הנכונה, כי הייתי בהלם גדול מידי מכדי לתפוס משהו באותם שניות, אך כששמעתי את הספלאש של המים אחרי הפגיעה ששינתה הכל, משהו בתת מודע שלי קלט כנראה שהם לא יחזרו. אחרת איך עוד אפשר להסביר שקול הפגיעה הוא הקול שהדליק את מתג הדמעות, הקול שגרם לי להיות מודעת לכאבים שהגוף שלי שרר בהם, הקול שעד היום רודף אותי בחלומות.

המשפט היה קצר, אין קרובי משפחה ואף אחד שרוצה לקבל החזקה על הילדה היתומה. אני לא יודעת איך בחרו את קארל כאב אומן. כנראה שלא עשו עליו בדיקה מעמיקה, אני רק אגיד שמהשנייה הראשונה שראיתי אותו תיעבתי אותו לחלוטין. כל מה שהוא רצה זו את הקצבה שטיפול בילד אומן מעניקה לו. ממני לא היה לו אכפת, הוא רק רצה כסף לעוד בקבוק וויסקי, או וודקה או כל דבר שיש בו לפחות 30% אלכוהול. טפני אשתו, דווקא השתדלה להיות נחמדה אלי אבל היא כל כך פחדה ממנו שזה לא באמת שינה. את הבית הקודם שלי לא יצא לי ממש לראות, במהלך המשפט התגוררתי בבית מחסה לילדים, משם לקחו אותי אל הבית של קארל כיומיים אחרי פסקת השופט. איש אחד בא והביא לי כמה דברים אקראיים מהבית: חבילת קלפים שהייתה שייכת לאחי הגדול, תמונה אחת של כולנו בימים טובים יותר וטבעת הנישואין של אמא. כיום חפיסת הקלפים קשורה לי לרגל שמאל במין מתקן שהתקנתי מרצועות עור שהיו שייכות לחגורה ישנה, קצת בד וחצי כוס פלסטיק שמצאתי ברחוב. התמונה הבלויה מעט נמצאת מאחורי החפיסה, חוצצת בינה לבין הרגל שלי. ובנוגע לטבעת? בפעם היחידה שהייתי בקברים של המשפחה שלי מאז ההלוויה, בשבוע השני שלי ברחוב, קברתי אותה ליד הקבר של אמא. כי שם היא צריכה להיות, לפחות עד שאני הרגיש מוכנה לחזור לקחת אותה.

החיים ברחוב בשבילי די פשוטים, לא קלים אבל נורא בסיסיים. קצת כמו שלחיה יש צרכים, ואינסטינקטים כדי למלא אותם. אני צריכה מזון, שינה, תעסוקה וביטחון והאינסטינקטים שלי עוזרים לי עם זה. הם אומרים לי לנדוד ולשנות זהויות. הם אומרים לי ממי להיזהר, מתי לברוח ומתי לתקוף, איפה כדי לישון ואיפה יש מסוממים. אני חיה כמו בטבע, החזק שורד. כי ככה זה.

בכל עיר יש את "ילדי הרחוב" שלה. אנשים שמצאו בה את ביתם. אני לא כזאת, הנדידה היא הדרך היחידה בשבילי להישאר שפויה. אני עולה על רכבות, אוטובוסים, אפילו מטוס מספר פעמים. פעם אחת גם רצתי מעיר לעיר אבל זה כבר סיפור אחר. בדרך כלל אני לא משלמת כרטיס, יש לי הדרכים שלי לעבור ממקום למקום. אני לא מתניידת כמו רוב האנשים, שכשהם רוצים לנסוע הם בוחרים יעד ומועד. אני נוסעת לאן שאפשר מתי שאפשר. אני רואה הזדמנות לעבור עיר ואני לוקחת אותה, לפעמים בלי לדעת מה התחנה הסופית שלי. אני פועלת מאינסטינקטים, מתחושות. יש אנשים שיקראו לי הומלסית. אני לא מגדירה את עצמי ככה. יש לי בית. יש לי בית יותר מלרוב האנשים שקוראים לי ככה. הרחוב הוא הבית שלי, בכל עיר אליה אני מגיעה. ברחובות אני מרגישה בטוחה. אולי זו תוצאה מכך שהבית הממשי האחרון שגרתי בו היה של קארל, אבל זה לא משנה עכשיו כי כל עוד אני ברחוב, אני בסדר.

אם תראו אותי ברחוב, אתם תראו ילדה בת שש עשרה, נמוכה לגילה, מבנה גוף שלא התפתח כמו מלא הפוטנציאל שלו (סביר להניח בגלל שאת גיל ההתבגרות העברתי ברחוב, בלי מזון מסודר או שינה מספקת), עיניים כחולות ושיער חום ארוך ודליל. אבל אם תראו אותי אז המחשבה שתעבור לכם בראש (במידה ואתם חדי הבחנה ותשימו לב שזו ילדת רחוב) הוא של ילדה מוזנחת שסביר להניח ששותה/מעשנת או עושה סמים. או אפילו כל ההנ"ל.

אם זה מה שעובר לכם בראש מה שיש לי להגיד זה לא לשפוט ספר לפי הכריכה, או משהו כזה.

אני אומנם חיה ברחוב כבר שבע שנים אך לא נגעתי באף אחד מהדברים האלה בחיי. ותאמינו לי זה קשה.

כשקר לך בחורף, ואומרים לך שאם תשתה תתחמם- קשה לסרב.

שהחיים קשים וכל מה שאתה רוצה זה לשכוח, אומרים לך לקחת סמים ולהשתחרר מהצרות- לא קל להגיד לא.

אני לא יודעת למה אני ממשיכה לסרב, יש לי בראש תמונה של ההורים ומשהו אומר לי שהם היו מתאכזבים ממני. אבל כשההורים שלי היו בחיים הם אף פעם לא אמרו לי שסמים זה רע ואלכוהול מזיק, הייתי פשוט צעירה מידי.

בנוגע לאלכוהול היה לי יותר קל להגיע להחלטה, הריח של הפה של קארל המהביל אדים שיכולים לשכר גם אנשים הנמצאים עשרה מטרים ממנו, השאיר עלי רושם חזק. והסמים? אני לא יודעת, כנראה שמשהו בחזות של האנשים שמשתמשים הבהיל אותי כשהייתי יותר צעירה ועכשיו הרושם וההחלטה נשארו.

אני לעולם לא אדע מה הדעות האמיתיות של ההורים שלי על דברים מהסוג הזה, אבל עצם העובדה ששכנעתי את עצמי שזה מה שהם חשבו מספיקה כדי להרחיק אותי מהדברים שמסתובבים ברחוב בעד כמה שטרות ירוקים.

אני אומנם לא הלכתי לבית ספר מאז החודש הראשון של כיתה ג', אבל יש לי ראש על הכתפיים וקליטה מהירה (בעיקר לשפות) ואני מלמדת את עצמי מה שאני יכולה. אני יודעת מתמטיקה בסיסית (חומר של יסודי) קצת עובדות כלליות על העולם, המון ניסיון חיים יחסית לחבר'ה בני גילי ושפות. השפה הבסיסית שלי היא אנגלית, אבל בזמן הנדידות שלי למדתי ספרדית (את הבסיס למדתי עוד לפני שברחתי, מקשיבה לטלנובלות שהשכן ראה, עומדת שעות מתחת לחלון עד שהבנתי מה נאמר בתוכנית) למדתי צרפתית בחודשיים היחידים בהם עזבתי את גבולות אמריקה. עליתי על מטוס וטסתי לצרפת, חייתי עם ילדי הרחוב המקומיים וכשיצאתי משם (אחרי סיבוב קצר בגרמניה) כבר ידעתי צרפתית שותפת (כולל מבטא) ובסיס לגרמנית. באחת מהפעמים שהסתובבתי לזמן מוגבל עם מישהו, נדדתי עם אחד בשם בן. הייתי בת שלוש עשרה והוא גדול ממני בשנה, הוא סיפר לי שאמא שלו חרשת ואבא שלו פסיכופט, אחרי שאמא שלו נהרגה הוא ברח לרחוב. ככה למדתי שפת הסימנים, כל פעם שהיה מדבר איתי היה מוסיף תנועות ידיים מתאימות עד שלאט לאט הוספתי גם אני לשיחה. בסופו של דבר השמטנו את המילים. כך למדתי את השפה השלישית שלי.

לקרוא אני יודעת לא רע, תרגלתי את הקריאה בעזרת ספרים משומשים שאספתי, הספר היה נשאר איתי עד שסיימתי אותו ואז הייתי משאירה אותו על סף בית ספר או בית יתומים, או אפילו מוכרת אותו לחנות יד שנייה. לכתוב זו טיפה יותר בעיה, הכתב שלי לא קריא ויש לי שגיאות כתיב. לא שמישהו מבקש ממני לכתוב משהו.

כשאתה גר ברחוב זה יכול להיות מסוכן. אני משתדלת להיות ערה בלילות, לשם הגנה, ובימים הייתי מוצאת מקום נסתר לישון. זה משתנה ממקום למקום, במקומות בהם אני מרגישה בטוחה, סדר היום שלי יותר מאורגן וכך אני יכולה להיטמע יותר בקלות.

כשאדם נמצא לבדו, הוא יכול להשתעמם. לי יש חבילת קלפים. לימדתי את עצמי לעבוד עם הקלפים, זו כמעט אומנות. כל פעם שאני פוגשת אנשים אני מאתגרת אותם ללמד אותי משחק שאני לא מכירה ולנסות לנצח אותי בו. אני נשארת במקום אחד עד שאני מנצחת את המורה שלי במשחק שלו. עכשיו, אחרי שבע שנים ומאות ערים כבר כמעט אין משחקים שיכולים להפתיע אותי. אני יודעת לספור קלפים, קסמים, טריקים ופעלולי קלפים. את כולם למדתי לבד, בשעות וימים בהם ישבתי עם החבילה וניסיתי שוב ושוב עד שהצלחתי. זו גם דרך נחמדה להשיג קצת מזומנים. כיום החבילה בלויה אבל אין מצב שאני מוותרת עליה גם אם אני יכולה להשיג חדשה. היא הייתה שייכת לאחי, והחבילה הזאת היא העדה היחידה לכל החיים שעברו אלי.

אני הולכת עכשיו ברחובות, הפעם האחרונה שהייתי בלוס אנג'לס הייתה לפני ארבע שנים. אם אני זוכרת נכון, באותה תקופה שלט ברחוב איזה בחור אחד בשם ג'ק, מאיים עם כובע בצבע כחול זוהר שבלט למרחקים.

אני הולכת בסמטאות, רגליי מובילות אותי לאזור המפוקפק של העיר, שבו אני יכולה להתמקם.

נער בסביבות גיל שלוש עשרה עומד ומדבר עם בחור שניראה בן שמונה עשרה גג. הצעיר הצביע עלי והשני החל להתקרב לעברי. "היי" קרא, "חדשה?". "רק עוברת, העיר שלך?" שאלתי בהתעניינות, רציתי לדעת מי הבוס החדש. "העיר היא של כולם, זו אל-איי, בייב." אמר והחיוך שלו גדל, אני לא קונה את זה. "לא בייב, מל גרין." עניתי בלי לחשוב, הזהויות השונות שלי הן משהו כמעט טבעי, בהתחלה עוד הייתי מסתובבת לשמע השם מישל, היום אני כבר לא עושה את זה. יש בערך שמונה שמות שאני משתמשת בהם באופן קבוע. המשותף לכולם הוא שראשי התיבות שלהם הוא אם-ג'י, משהו ממני הייתי חייבת להשאיר. לכל אחד מהשמות יש סיפור חיים משלו, טראגי יותר או פחות. רבים מאד מהאנשים שאני פוגשת לא אומרים את האמת בנוגע לחייהם, זה לא עניינו של אף אחד ואף אחד לא שואל שאלות. ככה זה, ברחוב.

"מל, אה? אז מל, תגידי רוצה קצת להשתחרר?" אמר במתיקות מציקה. "איתך? לא תודה." עניתי והסתובבתי ללכת. הוא תפס בידי בחוזקה ומנע ממני להתרחק. קול נשמע בין הצללים, עכשיו שעת דמדומים והסמטה מלאה באזורים חשוכים, לכן אני לא מצליחה להצביע על מקור הקול. "עזוב אותה" אמר הקול. מהמבט בעיניו של הנער והיד שהרפתה את זרועי הבנתי שמצאתי את הבוס החדש. רק מקולו התרשמתי שהוא יותר מרשים ומאיים מהכובען של עליסה ששלט פה בפעם הקודמת. "בואי איתי" פנה הקול אליי. "לאן?" היססתי, למרות שדי ברור לי שאני לא אמורה להתווכח. "אני אמצא לך מקום" אמר ולא פירט, ולי משום מה יש הרגשה מאד לא טובה בקשר לזה. זה לא שינה, הלכתי אחריו בכל זאת.

הגענו לסמטה, בחוץ כבר היה כמעט חושך מוחלט אבל ברחוב ניצבו שלוש מנורות. הראשונה הייתה מנופצת ושברי הזכוכית שלה פוזרו מתחת למקום בו דרכתי, נצנצו והחזירו את אורן של שתי המנורות האחרות. למרות המחסור במנורה האור הספיק בדיוק כדי שאני אוכל לראות לראשונה את פני הדובר בעודו מסתובב אלי. חשדותיי היו נכונות, הוא היה מאיים, בלשון המעטה. כל תשעת הנוכחים שעמדו עכשיו בסמטה (אם הצלחתי לספור נכון, מה שהיה קשה מכיוון שלא הצלחתי לנתק את המבט מהדובר) נראו מלאי יראת כבוד לבחור, שגילו לא ניראה הרבה מעבר לגיל העשרים. אני די בטוחה שרוב רגשי הכבוד פה נבעו מפחד טהור. זה רק אישר את מסקנתי שהבחור הזה בהחלט היה בעל הבית החדש של לוס אנג'לס. מעבר לחזיתו המאיימת, הוא היה יפה בכל צורה שהיא. יפה יותר משאפשר לתאר. פניו חיוורים, ומהזווית שבא ניצבתי עיניו נראו לי כמעט אדומות. הוא בלי שום ספק מסומם, גם עכשיו וגם באופן קבוע. אבל זה לא הוריד מהרושם שהוא יצר ויופיו המדהים. הוא שידר קרירות ונראה די נינוח מהסיטואציה, כאילו הוא רגיל להביא לסמטה שלו נערות מעורערות נפשית מהרחוב. אני לעומתו התחלתי להרגיש לא בנוח.

הוא סימן תנועה קלה וכמעט בלתי מורגשת עם ראשו. כל הגברים שעמדו מפוזרים מסביבנו עזבו את הסמטה דרך פתחה היחיד, המוביל לרחוב אחר חשוך ולא מוכר. "אז..." הוא אמר כשחיוך מאיים נמרח על פניו. "אנחנו לבדנו" המשיך. "רעבה? אני לא יודע מה איתך אבל לא אכלתי כבר ימים" לא ממש הצלחתי לרדת לסוף דעתו, אך במילותיו הזכיר לי שאני אכן רעבה ושגם אני לא אכלתי כבר לא מעט זמן. לפחות מלפני שעליתי על הרכבת. לא בעצם, לא אכלתי מהבוקר של אתמול. או שזה בעצם הצהריים של שלשום? אוכל הוא לא דבר כל כך קל להשיג במצבי, וכשאין אף אחד שיזכיר לבטן שהיא צריכה לקרקר אז האוכל יורד בסולם העדיפויות ומתמקם אחרי דברים יותר מידיים כמו שינה, מכסה והגנה.

"לא, מחכים לי בבית. אמא בישלה מרק." שיקרתי. לא הצלחתי לחשוב על משהו אחר לעשות, אולי אם יחשוב שמחכים לי בבית, ושיבואו לחפש אותי אם אתעכב, זה ירתיע אותו מלעשות את מה-שזה לא יהיה שהוא תכנן לעשות לי. והאמת היא שיש לי הרגשה חזקה ולא טובה לסיבה שיש לו להביא ילדות בודדות לסמטה חשוכה ולגרש משם את כל שומרי הראש שלו. ואני לא אוהבת את הסיבה הזאת.

בלי לחשוב עצמתי את עיניי חזק, מקווה שהוא פשוט יעלם. כשפתחתי אותן, כמה שניות אחר כך גיליתי לתדהמתי שהוא באמת נעלם. רגע, הוא עדיין פה. הוא פשוט עמד עכשיו מאחוריי, הרבה יותר מידי קרוב אלי. ראשו קרוב כל כך לצוואר שלי שכמעט קפצתי מבהלה, אך פחדתי שקפיצה כזאת תגרום למגע בינו, מגע שמאד לא רציתי בו. אני לא יודעת איך הוא התקרב כל כך מהר ובשקט עד שבכלל לא הייתי מודעת לעובדה שהוא זז ממקומו. באופן רגיל אני שמה לב לדברים כאלה, קשובה לסביבה שלי לשם הגנה. במצב אחר הייתי מתרשמת מתנועותיו המיומנות של הזר, אך עכשיו זהו לא מצב אחר והדבר היחידי שאני יכולה לחשוב אליו זה שהוא צריך להתרחק ממני ועכשיו. יש לו ריח מתוק, מתוק מידי. אני לא אוהבת את זה, זו מתיקות מלאכותית, שלי בעיקר עושה בחילה. הוא התקרב עוד, אם זה בכלל אפשרי. יד ימין שלו התמקמה עכשיו על הכתף שלי, בעוד ראשו נוגע בצד השמאלי של צווארי. הרגשתי את אפו הקר והקשה על העור שלי וצמרמורת עזה עברה בי. רציתי להדוף אותו ממני ולברוח. אני לא יודעת אם אני משותקת מרוב בהלה או שבעצם היד הזרה על הכתף שלי הרבה יותר חזקה משחשבתי. התוצאה זהה, לא הצלחתי לזוז. אני בדיוק איפה שהפסיכופט הזה רוצה שאני יהיה, ואני לא מצליחה לחשוב על מקום שבו אני פחות רוצה להיות עכשיו. בפעם הראשונה מאז שברחתי לרחוב חשבתי שאולי בעצם עדיף לי להיות עם קארל עכשיו מאשר עם הזר הזה שמרגיש יותר מידי בנוח עם הגוף שלי.

לקחתי נשימה עמוקה, מתוך חוסר יכולת לעשות משהו אחר. שמתי לב שהזר עושה בדיוק אותו דבר, מסניף את גופי. הוא הצמיד שפתיים קרות לשקע שבתחתית הצוואר. רעדתי שוב. המוח שלי מרוקן מכל מחשבה ואין לי שום דרך לצאת מהמצב הזה. אולי כדאי לי פשוט להיכנע ולחכות שהוא יסיים. בעצם, גם אם אני לא אכנע התוצאה תהיה זהה, אני חסרת אונים מולו. כשהמחשבה המדכאת הזאת בראשי, סובב אותי הזר כך שנעמדתי עם הפנים אליו. הוא היה גבוה ואני עמדתי עכשיו עם הפנים בחזה שלו בעוד ידיו כובלות אותי ומונעות ממני לזוז. הרגשתי רטיבות בלחי. כנראה שהתחלתי לבכות בלי קול. הדמעות הרטיבו את החולצה שלו אך הוא לא שם לב. בעזרת ידו הימנית הרים את סנטרי כך שהסתכלתי אליו. הוא הצמיד את שפתיו לשפתיי והדחף הראשון שעלה בי הוא להקיא. בלי להגיד מילה, ולפני שהספקתי לקלוט מה הוא עושה, ראשו נע במהירות והדבר הבא שהרגשתי היה כאב. כאב כמו שלא הרגשתי מעולם. כאב כל כך גדול שגורם לי לתהות עם אי פעם כאב לי בכלל. אני חושבת שהסכינים שחדרו את העור שלי היו שיניו, אבל אני לא מצליחה לחשוב על שום דבר עכשיו, בטח לא משהו חסר הגיון כמו זה.

הדם שלי בוער, עולה בלהבות. אני כמעט יכולה להרגיש אותו זורם לכיוון הפצע הפתוח, לכיוון פיו הצמוד לעורי. מעולם, למרות כל הסבל שחוויתי בחיי, לא רציתי למות. אבל ברגע זה, זה הדבר היחידי שאני שואפת אליו, כל דבר שייקח ממני את הכאב הזה. ידיו כרוכות סביבי, מצמידות אותי אליו. הן הדבר היחידי שמשאיר אותי עומדת, וגם זה בקושי. אני לא רואה שום דבר, לא שומעת או מריחה, הדבר היחידי שממלא ברגע זה את התודעה שלי זה הכאב הזה, שהגיע בינתיים לכל חלק בגופי הרפה, אוכל אותי מבפנים. שיקרה משהו, שייגמר, שהמוות יבוא וייקח אותי אליו, אל המשפחה שלי. ובמחשבות מלאות התקווה האלה, הכל החל להעלם, ואני נפלתי לתוך החשכה.


	2. Chapter 2

אומנם לקח זמן, אבל אני לא חושבת שמישהו קורא את זה. אם מישהו בכלל אי פעם נתקל בסיפור וקרא, בבקשה להגיב. אם אהבתם או לא, זה לא משנה. זה מאד חשוב לי. ד"א אם לא אהבתם תיהיו עדינים, ותגיבו בונה בבקשה. קריאה נעימה [=

* * *

**פרק ****2-**

בימים שאחרי כן הייתי בעיקר מחוסרת הכרה. התעוררתי לסירוגין, לא מסוגלת עדיין לפתוח את העיניים. הכאב אומנם נחלש אך סירב להעלם. הדבר היחידי שידעתי הוא שאני לא יודעת כלום. הייתי עטופה בחוסר מודעות מוחלט, לא יודעת מה קרה, איפה אני נמצאת והאם אני בכלל חיה. עכשיו, כשסוף סוף הכאב פסק, ואני נמצאת בתהליכים מתקדמים של שכנוע עצמי לפתוח את העיניים, אני די בטוחה שאני עדיין בחיים.

שלוש ארבע ו...אור. שמש? מסנוור פה. לקח כמה שניות אבל התרגלתי לאור החדש שהציף אותי. אני נמצאת ביער סביר להניח, העצים מסביב די מסגירים זאת. בראש שלי מתרוצצות עשרות שאלות. אני לא יודעת מה קורה ואני חושבת שהרגש הדומיננטי אצלי עכשיו הוא הבלבול, אבל גם פחד וחוסר אונים בהחלט נמצאים ברקע. כמה זמן הייתי מחוסרת הכרה? זו שאלה לא רעה. איפה אני? זו גם שאלה טובה, אבל איך הגעתי הנה? ומה לעזאזל קרה? אלו שאלות מצוינות. אני חושבת שהשאלה הכי מתבקשת ברגע זה, היא איך אני עדיין בחיים?

זה טוב ויפה שאני מנסה לארגן את הבלגאן בראש שלי, אבל אני בספק גדול אם אני אצליח לענות על לפחות אחת מהשאלות האלו בזמן הקרוב.

אני צמאה, זה לא מפתיע בהתחשב בעובדה שהייתי מעולפת מי-יודע-כמה זמן. מה הריחות האלו? הבחנתי בצבי שחצה בין העצים כמה מטרים לפניי והיה לי דחף לא ברור ל... לֵמה בעצם? סביר להניח שהרצון הלא ברור הזה נבע מצמא וחוסר הימצאות מים או נוזל אחר באזור, וכיאה לשורדת החיה בשיטת החזק שורד הגוף שלי סימן לי מה אני צריכה לעשות. הרי ידוע שבגוף האדם (והחיה) יש 70% מים, לא? זו בטח הסיבה. הגוף שלי כאילו זז מעצמו, גורם לי להתקדם במהירות לכיוון הצבי חסר האונים. אני במרחק נגיעה ממנו רק ש... מאיפה באים הקולות האלו? זה נשמע כמו אנשים שמדברים, מטר או שניים מאחוריי. הסתובבתי, אך לא היה אף אחד באזור. כשהגוף שלי עדיין לוקח את הפיקוד מהמוח, התחלתי להתקדם לכיוון הקולות. גם אחרי שהתקדמתי כמה עשרות מטרים לא הגעתי למקור השיחה שהתנהלה בשצף. הם נשמעים כמו שני מטיילים טיפוסיים. הקולות להפתעתי, לא מתחזקים ככל שאני מתקרבת, אולי זה נובע מהעובדה שאני שומעת אותם כאילו הם עומדים לפני ולא כאילו הם מדברים ממרחק רב, כמו שאמור להיות לפי ההיגיון שלי. מצד שני סביר להניח שאיבדתי כל זכר להיגיון, אז אין טעם לנסות להתווכח. כעבור עשר דקות ראיתי אותם מולי. שני תרמילאים שאיבדו את דרכם. איך שמעתי אותם? לא היה לי זמן להתעמק בשאלה כיוון שמהר מאד הדבר היחידי שהייתי מסוגלת להרגיש זהו דחף, דחף טהור וחסר היגיון. רעב הציף אותי והריח המתוק שמקורו כנראה בבחורים המסכנים, שיגע אותי ולא נתן לי מנוח. התקפתי, ידעתי שמשהו לא בסדר, אבל באותו רגע הרגשתי יותר חיה מאשר אי פעם. לא סתם חיה, חיית טרף רצחנית. ולרגע אחד הרגשתי חסרת אונים כמעט כמו שהם בטח הרגישו, לכודה בתוך הגוף שלי, נכנעת לדחפים לא הגיוניים. אבל מהר מאד זה עבר ולא יותר מחצי שעה אחר כך אני הייתי אכולת רגשות אשם והם פשוט היו אכולים.

אני יושבת כבר קרוב לשעה בלי לזוז במרחק בטוח של חמישה מטרים מהגופות. הברכיים שלי מקופלות אל החזה שלי, ידיי מחבקות אותם וראשי קבור בהם. אני לא יודעת מה לעשות. מה קרה עכשיו? יש לי השארה שתסביר, לפחות חלקית, לא רק את זה אלה גם מה קרה לפני כמה ימים בסמטה. זה ניראה כל כך מזמן ולא מציאותי, כמו חלום רחוק, שאפילו לא קרה לי אלה למישהו אחר. מה הוא עשה לי? זה כמו סיפור שפעם, מזמן, סיפרו לילדים לפני ליל כל הקדושים, אבל זו רק אגדה. הרי זה לא הגיוני שאני...והוא... ואם ככה אז למה שני התרמילאים האלה מתים ולא...

אני לא מצליחה לעלות את המילה על השפתיים, אבל איזה עוד הסבר יכול להיות? אם ככה איך אני בחוץ ביום, נכון העצים הפילו עלי צל אבל לא הגיוני שזה מספיק כדי להתחבא מהשמש הקופחת. אולי האגדה על השמש לא אמיתית, אני צריכה להפסיק להאמין לאגדות, מצד שני לפני פחות משעה רוקנתי מדם שני אנשים חפים מפשע. חיוך קטן עלה לי על השפתיים, לא התכוונתי, אבל האירוניה וחוסר היגיון שבמצב די שעשעו אותי. אולי אם אני בכל זאת אנסה ללכת באור... האפשרויות הן הוא שאני הפריח שמועה (דבר שיכול להיות די מספק בפני עצמו), או שאני אמות, אפשרות שברגע זה נראית לי קורצת מרגע לרגע. עוד צעד ועוד צעד. עצמתי עיניים, יצאתי מהצל וצעדתי לתוך האור. כשפתחתי אותן בהחלט הייתי בחיים אבל משהו ניראה שונה. האור מסביבי היה בהיר יותר, כאילו פגע במשהו וחזר, כמו אור המנורות על שברי הזכוכית בסמטה. הרמתי את הידיים והסתכלתי אליהן. וואו! מצאתי את מקור הנצנוץ. גופי הפך להיות כמו תכשיט, מכוסה במיליוני יהלומים. אם זה לא היה מאשר את החשדות שלי באופן סופי הייתי חושבת שזה אחד מהדברים היפים ביותר שראיתי. הגוף שלי מואר באור השמש, ועורי ששמתי לב שהחוויר מאז הפעם האחרונה שהסתכלתי עליו, נראה כמו שבר טיפה אחרי הגשם שקרני השמש המשתקפות בו מחזירות ממנו את כל צבעי הקשת.

אולי בעצם הכל חלום. אולי, רק אולי, מישהו מצא אותי זרוקה ברחוב ולקח אותי לבית החולים. אולי אני עכשיו שוכבת על מיטה, מחוברת למכשירים ונמצאת על מספיק תרופות שיטשטשו אותי ויגרמו לי להזות. אולי אני לא נמצאת ביער זר, עומדת לא רחוק משתי גופות של אנשים תמימים שהרגתי בעצמי. אולי אני לא יצור מיתולוגי מהאגדות. מה הסיכויים שאני עדיין מישל, הילדה שלא הייתה לה הזדמנות להתבגר, ולא מפלצת שיותר בחיים לא תגדל?

אם הייתי חכמה, הייתי פונה לשירותי הרווחה באחת מעשרות הפעמים שהציעו לי האנשים הטובים מבתי המחסה שמצאו אותי, בדרך כלל מעולפת או מורעבת, ונתנו לי מקום לישון ללילה או שניים. הם תמיד היו נחמדים ועם חיוך, נותנים לי אוכל, בגדים ומיטה חמה. אבל הייתי טיפשה, כי נכוותי פעם אחת ולא רציתי להיפגע שוב. סמכתי על עצמי יותר מידי. הייתי צריכה להשתקע, למצוא משפחה חדשה, ללכת לבית ספר ולהתרחק מצרות. אם הייתי חכמה, עדיין הייתי אנושית. איך האמנתי שאני מספיק בוגרת לדאוג לעצמי? נכון, לא היה מישהו אחר שידאג לי, אבל עמוק בפנים, לא משנה כמה אני התכחש לזה, אני עדיין נערה שרק מלאו לה שש עשרה לפני שלושה חודשים. אפילו אני רוצה שמישהו ייקח עליי אחריות לפעמים, יוריד ממני את הנטל הזה, רק לקצת זמן.

בעוד אני יושבת ובוכה התחלתי לחשוב, לחשוב על מה יקרה מפה הלאה. אני מניחה שבאיזו שהוא מקום סיימתי פרק בחיים, זה נשמע מוזר אבל ככה זה, גם אם אני חוזרת עכשיו לרחוב, הפסקתי להיות הטרף. אני הצייד עכשיו, הטורף. אני לא בטוחה שאי פעם אתרגל לזה. אני לא רוצה להתרגל לזה.

אז הנה אני, יושבת, בוכה. הדבר הטבעי ביותר עכשיו, ניראה לי, הוא להיזכר בחלק מהחוויות שעברו עליי במהלך שנותיי ברחוב. הרי ככה נהוג, לא? זה מה שאנשים רגילים עושים כשהם מסיימים חלק בחיים. ככה שמעתי, בכל אופן. אולי אני אנסה, מה אני יכולה כבר להפסיד. לקחתי נשימה עמוקה.

יש את הפעם ההיא שעבר עלי פרץ של מרד גיל ההתבגרות. זה ניראה לי כמו מקום טוב להתחיל בו.

הייתי בת שתים עשרה, צעירה אומנם, אבל הרחוב אחרי שלוש שנים שבהם נחשב כבייתי, זירז אצלי את ההתבגרות. בהעדר מישהו אחראי עלי למרוד בו, מרדתי באדם היחידי שהיה לי, האדם היחידי שסמכתי אליו, אני. זו היה טעות. נכנסתי כמעט למערבולת של הרס עצמי, למזלי אחרי חודש וחצי קשים מאד התעשתי והבטחתי לעצמי להיות נאמנה למי שאני כי אם אני לא אשאר חזקה, אני לא אצליח לשרוד.

הלחץ בחזה שלי מתחיל לרדת, הזיכרונות עוזרים לי להירגע. עוד נשימה עמוקה.

במקרה אחר התחברתי למישהו בן תשע עשרה שגדל גם הוא ברחוב והחליט לקחת אותי תחת חסותו. הוא סיפר לי שהיה לו קשה כשגדל לבד, והוא רוצה לשמור עלי גם אם זה רק לזמן קצר, לפני שאני אברח לעיר הבאה. הוא רצה לדאוג שאני אתרחק מ"ג'אנק" כמו שהוא קרא לזה (שבעינו כלל סמים, אנשים מסוימים, מקומות). בהתחלה נרתעתי, לא הייתי רגילה לאנשים נחמדים ללא מניע נסתר. אבל באחד הלילות הקרים, כשישנתי, הוא השיג לי שמכה וישב לידי עד הבוקר. אולי הוא היה תמים, אבל אני בספק, אני חושבת שהוא קיווה שאני אשאר תמימה ואאמין שגם במקום אפל כמו הרחוב יש אנשים טובים. נשארתי איתו שבועיים והמשכתי הלאה. חזרתי לשם, אני כבר לא זוכרת למה, בסך הכל שבוע וחצי אחרי שעזבתי. הוא לא היה שם. הוא נדקר, נרצח. הוא לא הכיר את הרוצח, סתם מישהו שיכור. אני מניחה שככה זה ברחוב. זה היום בו רצתי כמו שלא רצתי בחיי. לא בכיתי, אני לא בוכה, לא אז בכל אופן. התחלתי לרוץ, הייתי פגועה, רציתי להתרחק מהכל ולא רק באופן מטפורי. כשיצאתי היה בערך שתיים עשרה בצהריים. בסביבות חמש כבר ראיתי בתים, אבל אני המשכתי. לא עצרתי לאכול או אפילו לשתות וגם לא נחתי. בעשר בלילה הייתי בשיקגו. אחרי כן ישנתי כמעט יומיים רצוף. כשאני סיפרתי את הסיפור הזה (פעמיים או שלוש בסך הכל) אמרו לי שרצתי כמו פורסט גאמפ. אין לי מושג מי זה. זה נורמאלי שלילדת רחוב יהיו חורים בהשכלה, אבל זה מתחיל להראות כאילו יהיה לי את הנצח כולו כדי להשלים פערים.

אחד מהמקרים המלחיצים שקרו לי ברחוב היה אחד מהדברים היחידים של ההתבגרות שלי שנחשבים נורמאלים גם בשביל ילדות עם חיים מסודרים, כאלה עם זוג הורים, בית וכלב. כשהגעתי לגיל שלוש עשרה קרה לי מה שקורה לכל נערה, קיבלתי וסת. בשביל ילדה שלא חיה עם אמא/אחות או דמות נשית דומיננטית אחרת מאז גיל שמונה זה די צפוי שלא היה מי שיסביר לי. אפשר בקלות לחשוב שאני לא אשאר תמימה ושאני אדע שזה אמור לבוא. אז זה לא שלא ידעתי איך באים תינוקות לעולם (פלוס כל מיני סטיות של אנשים חולניים) או את העובדה שיש דבר כזה אנשים רעים. אבל דבר בסיסי כמו מחזור הוא לא נושא שיחה רגיל בשביל אף אחד. בעיקר כי כשלא הייתי לבדי, הסתובבתי בעיקר עם בנים. אז כשהגיע המועד, ואני לא הייתי מוכנה, נלחצתי. איבדתי את העשתונות. ישבתי לבד באיזו פינה והסתגרתי בתוך עצמי (כאמור לא בכיתי באותה תקופה). אחרי כמה שעות של פאניקה וחוסר תזוזה ניגשה אלי בחורה (לא בחור למזלי) בשנות העשרים המוקדמות שלה והתיישבה לידי. אחרי כמה דקות של שתיקה הרמתי אליה מבט והיא חייכה. אחרי הרבה שכנועים מצידה התחלתי להסביר לה מה קרה אך למזלי לא הייתי צריכה להכביר במילים כיוון שהיא מהר מאד תפסה מה הבעיה, ופרצה בצחוק. אומנם נפגעתי אבל פחדתי לקום. היא הצילה אותי, ציידה אותי בהספקה של אמצעי עזר, הסברים וחיוך אחד לדרך. שחכתי לשאול לשמה, אבל היא בהחלט זכתה להערכתי המלאה.

אני מניחה שבמבט לאחור גם חוויות רעות מאותם שנים פתאום נראות לי באור אחר. זה נשמע כל כך קלישאתי, אבל מצד שני אני קלישאה מהלכת, באופן הכי מילולי שיכול להיות. אחרי הכל אני...

אני אצטרך להשתמש במונח הזה מתישהו. אבל זה פשוט... זה יהפוך הכל לאמיתי. אני לא יכולה שזה יהיה אמיתי. אני לא אעמוד בזה.

אני עדיין צמאה, זה מפליא בהתחשב בעובדה...ובכן... בהתחשב במה שקרה קודם.

שמעתי מים מרחוק, ובפרץ של תקווה, או הדחקה תלוי איך מסתכלים על זה החלטתי ללכת בעקבות הקול. התחלתי לרוץ, העצים חולפים על פני בקצב מהיר, הרבה יותר מהיר מהרגיל. היער כולו נדמה להיות מערבולת צבעים אחת. הרוח מצליפה בי, אבל לא באופן מורגש, והעיניים שלי מתחילות להתרגל לטשטוש מסביב, שעכשיו ניראה ברור יותר, על אף העובדה שלא הפחתתי מהמהירות.

מדי פעם ראיתי עץ שנפל וחסם את הדרך או צמחייה סבוכה שגדלה פרא, אך בלי להתאמץ זינקתי מעל המכשול והמשכתי בריצה המהירה, המשחררת. כנראה שכל עניין שתיית הדם בא עם כמה פריווילגיות.

מהר מאד הגעתי למקור המים, אגם קטן ומעליו מפל. התקרבתי לשפת האגם והסתכלתי פנימה. וואו! הילדה שמביטה בי חזרה אינה מוכרת, ולמרות זאת לא כל כך שונה. אני לבנה ו... מנצנצת. העיניים שלי אדומות, בדיוק כמו לפסיכופט מהסמטה. למרות המראה המפחיד, נראיתי יותר טוב משנראיתי אי פעם לפני כן. לפני שנה הייתי עושה לא מעט בשביל יופי כזה, זה יכול לפתור כל מיני בעיות. אבל עכשיו כשאני יודעת מה המחיר, המראה עושה לי בחילה.

אני עדיין צמאה, ובתקווה אחרונה לקחתי נשימה עמוקה והתכופפתי לאגם. דמותי המאיימת נעלמה בגלים כשראשי נגע במים. לא הייתי צריכה יותר מטעימה קצרה כדי לזנק בבהלה. המים בפי היו הדבר הכי פחות מעורר תאבון שטעמתי בחיי. זה אומר הרבה כיוון שאכלתי שבלולים בפריז, לטאות חיות וכמה עכברים חסרי אונים מחוסר מזון.

כשקפצתי אחורה נתקלתי בעץ, קודם לכן לא נתתי לו חשיבות. אך עכשיו כשהסתובבתי, ניצב מולי עץ שוכב. שורשיו מכוונים אליי והאדמה המכסה אותם נראית טרייה. אני עשיתי את זה? העסק הזה יותר מטריד משחשבתי.

אוקי, אז עכשיו לאן פניי מועדות? אני חושבת שכדאי לברר איפה אני.

אני תוהה אם יש איזו דרך ליצור קשרים אם עוד אנשים כמוני. אחרי שנות בדידות, עכשיו אני חושבת שזה הזמן המתאים ביותר למצוא מישהו. משיהו כמוני, רק כדי לראות שזה לא חסר היגיון כל כך כמו שמסתמן עכשיו.

אולי יש פורומים בנושא? לא שיש לי אינטרנט אבל עכשיו במצבי, אני משארת שאני יכולה להשיג קצת כסף. בטוח מספיק לאיזה קפה אינטרנטי.

אולי בעצם מובנה בתוכי ראדאר לגילוי בני מיני? "בני מיני", מה זה אומר בכלל?

אולי יש להם, או יותר נכון להגיד, לנו- קבוצות תמיכה כאלו. משהו שעוזר להתמודד? אני הרי לא היחידה שזה בא עליה בהפתעה, לא?

איך זה הולך, בעצם?

שלום, קוראים לי מישל ואני... סליחה זה פשוט קצת קשה.

שלום. קוראים לי מישל ואני. ערפד.


End file.
